mother 's day on Awas
by xxpatixx
Summary: it mothers day all ove the unavers and everyone is with their mother everyone but Eva. who is this woman that comes out of no were and helps Eva with the pain?
1. Chapter 1

Man i think this is the longs story that i have tyep i dont know if i sould put this story longer or just leave it here . i was think of adding another chapter what do you guys think? will any ways engoy.

* * *

It was another normal day for Eva on Alwas. She work up to a sunny day. She don't have to race that day and she was really to see if she could find Aikka and hang out. She get change and want to the 'kitchen' to find that Jordan talking to Don

"so do you think i can use you counacaker to call my Mother?" he asked

"will ya fine but make it quick" he said Eva\molly sat down at the table

"hey Jordan why are you calling you mother?" she asked as he want by her he turn

"what Eva don't tell me you forget what today is?" he said

"she thought for a moment "no i have no clue what today is" she said

"what! Today is mother days molly. You know a day were you thank you mom for every think them of everything they did for us." he said 

"of hay that's today huh." molly said

"ya come on you can at less gave you mom a call." he said

molly look at the ground "no i cant do that." she said in a sad ed voice

"what molly come on you have to at less one." he said as he took molly's hand trying to puled he with him

"i said no Jordan." she said she was getting mad think that she could never talk to her mom ever.

"oh come it would make her happy." he said as she puled he to Don's office

"**_I SAID NO AND I MEAN NO!"_** molly yelled at Jordan as she took her hand back and she ran out with out eating.

"man what's her provem?" Jordan asked himself as saw Molly ran out.

Molly ran as far as she could from the earth pit. She stop when she reach the town. She could see that everyone was with their mother/ 'man this sucks i guess everyone celebrated Mother's day.' she thought as she saw a little girl giving a gift to her mother. 'man am so out of her' she said to herself

"hallo there molly." molly turn to see who was talking to her to see Satis the old catfish Alien

"what do you want Satis?" she asked.

"how me nothing i was just walking around and i saw you. So tell me my child why do you seem so glum? Why aren't you back at your pit calling you mother?" he asked

"that non of you of your coursed." she said as she stared to walk away.

"do you want to talk about it?" Satis asked as he followed her

"no. i just want to be alone." molly said as she left the town

"oh cone on its not good to keep things blotted up you know." he said

"ya right that so not true. I've been bottling things up since i was 5. now leave me alone!" Molly yelled

she stared to run

she ran to the lack. She sat there for a while . She remember her last mother's day. It was the day her mother die

flashback

"happy mothers day mommy!" Eva said as she jump on the bed. Her mother and father woke up to find a hyper littler girl on there bed.

"oh hello baby." she said as she pick Eva up.

"here mommy this is for you i hope you like it." she said as she took a pare of goggles out.

"hi there baby i love them i think am going to use them today at the racers " she said as she kiss Eva on the cheek

when her mother crash the moment she show the ship in flames she get off her father shouters and she ran to her mother.

When she get there they were able to put half of the fire. Eva ran to the half burning ship she was some how able to see her mother

"mommy mommy wake up mommy." she said

"ur Eva is that you honey?" she said as she open her eyes she took out her goggles and gave them to her "here Eva i want you to have thees back i love them but i... wont be... needing... them were am going." she said

"No mommy you can't die" she said

"am sorry baby remember that i love... you." her hand drop and she was now die.

end of flashback

Eva count help but cry. Tear come down her face.

"what is the matter child?" someone asked Eva wiped her tears and turn to see a Nourasian women

"oh it nothing." she said as she stood up.

"you cant fool me. You were crying would you like to talk about it?" she asked

"i don't think you would understand no one could." Eva said as she stood up. She look at the Nourasian she had long red hair and like all Nourasians she had brownish skin and pointy eras. She also had blue eyes, she ware a smiler close as Aikka exit with out the Amor,

"may i asked you why you are not with you mother on this holiday?" she asked

"i don't have one anymore" Eva said getting tried of people keep asking her.

"oh you poor child and you father were is he?" she asked at this point Eva bro k down . Tera's fell to he face. Making her vision a little crowed. The woman then puled her in a huge. It stared to ran. "come with me my dare. I don't want you to catch a cold now do we." they both stared to walk. Eva had no clue were they were going.

5 min later.  
they arrive at the Nourasian's pit. "what are we doing here" Eva asked

"this is were my son is and i want you to meet him" she said as you both enter the pit

"Aikka! Get me 2 towers" she yelled and in no time there come Aikka with 2 towers he stop ed when he saw Eva

"Mother Molly what are you doing here?" he asked as he stared to walk again

"you two know each other already?" she asked

"yes we have meet." Aikka said "so why is she here?" he asked

before molly could answer the Queen said "i found her all alone near the lack crying and i brot her here because i want to know what was worried" she said "now be a dare and go make us something to eat. While i get Molly something to wear. Come Molly" she said and she lead molly to her room. Once there the Queen took out some close. "you might have to stay here for the night if it keeps raining like this she said "here put this on and then you can tell me what's wroge." molly just nod and put the dress on.

The dress was like the one the queen ware. "you look so pretty in that dress i will have to asked my son what he thinks later when he see you. Now come sit and tell me everything." Eva couldn't help but like her. She sat down and told her everything

"my mother die 11 years today. In a reaching accede and i saw her when she die i talk to her in her death bad and after she die my father want crazy he left me all alone in a boring school were everyone called me a orphan. I count stand it i was there for 10 years wanting for him. And every time she didn't come i would tell myself that he was to buzzy and that he'll come next year or call but he never did i got tired of it so i left the that dumb ass school in the hopes of seeing my dad again but when i saw him again he was cold he wasn't the same parson that i love he wasn't the dad that i know and love. So i lied to him i told him that i was molly and like that he gave me a job. When i found out that he was coming here i hid in the stuff so that he wont leave me again. But no i have to be the pilot and i just don't know if i will ever have the coreag to tell him that am his daughter!" Eva finally brock down she told the queen every think. She couldn't take it anymore. Satis was right it was bad to bottle up feeing and she had been doing it all her life and it was killing her inside little by little. The queen hug her once more like only a mother could.

"you poor child you have suffed so much in such a young age to. Tell me child what is your name?"

"E..Eva" she said sobbing

"that a beautiful name it such you." she said

there was a nook on the door "mother the food is done." Aikka said as he entered "Molly what's wrong?" he asked when he saw her crying

"its nothing Aikka. You know what? you are so luck to have a mother that is so caring." Eva said as she wiped her tears away.

"Molly would you like to stay here to day? It is still raining and i wont want you to catch a cold." the queen said

"uh such if you and Aikka don't mine." Eva said she felt so much better.

"ur no not at all it wound be a pleaser Molly." Aikka said blushing a bit when he nodes what Eva was wearing. The dress that the queen had lend Eva kinda hugged her body. Aikka could truly see how beautiful Eva was.

"i think my son likes you in that dress Eva." the queen wisped to her. Eva blush the queen just smiled "Aikka please close you mouth before eat a fly." the queen teas. Aikka turn a deep rad as she the queen laugh "come lets eat it is mother day after all." and with that the 3 of them went to eat.

That whole day was like a dream for Eva it was like having a mother again. The queen kept on making fun of Aikka saying that he like 'Molly' which was true but Aikka just don't want her to know.

The end

* * *

pleas RR 


	2. maya

Later that day Eva and the queen. Were talking as Aikka trained with his faining master. It was still raining out and the Queen wont aloe Eva to leave. So they both at watching Aikka and his faining master. As they drank some type of tea.

"molly are you enjoying your self?" the queen asked

molly nod "yes vary much thank you for letting me stay here you you guys tonight"she said

"no problem Molly. The true is that i always want a daughter as pretty as you that and i know that it would make my son happy to see you stay here for that today." the Queen said she could see that she had make Eva blush the queen look at her and a cat like smiler want on her face she then whisper to eva " you know just between you and me i think Aikka really like you. i never seen him this happen sine not even when i come here to visit him." this just make Eva's face turn Red. the queen laugh.

"what is so funny mother?" Aikka asked he had just finish he training for the day.

"oh Aikka you finish that was good. you are getting better my son, molly you had to seen Aikka when he was just staring he fell to his butt he use to be soooo cute" she said Aikka blush like crazy

"MOTHER!" Aikka yelled

"ok Aikka don't be embers."he said as she stood up and pulled Aikka chick "and he has the most pincheble chicks molly." she said as she pike his chicks. Molly smiled she was a little jealous

of Aikka. he had the type of mother that she lost. she could feel a tear come down her chick

"molly dear what is the mater?" the queen asked

"oh its nothing i just miss my mom and i wish she could be here with me to Celanese mothers day." she said.

Aikka walk over and said in a sweet loving voice "i am such she is watching you from were she is and i don't think that she would want you to cry. now cheer up. you will spent today with me and my mother here"

molly smiled "thank you AIkka. you are too kind" she said as Aikka wiped away her treas.

"hhhh you see that bother that is what you call first love." the queen said out lode. makeing both Aikka and molly blush red.

"Mother!" Aikka yelled.

"what i call them as i see them." the queen smiled

"umm excuse me but i never did get you name." Eva said

"oh my name is Maya" she said molly froze her face turn white and her eyes widen

**so what do you think? I know its kida broing so far but it get better. If you have any ideas plse tell me. And pleas RR**


	3. Chapter 3

man it's been a while. i hope you like this next chapter. plaes review

* * *

"what wrong eva you look like you seen a goes?" Aikka asked her

"oh no it just that maya was my mother name." she said in a sad voice

"don't worry molly am such that you will get to see you mother vary soon." Aikka said as he put his arm on Eva shoulder

"no Aikka because unlike your mother my mother is die and she been die for 11 yaers now. The only way to ever see her again is for me to die." the queen and Aikka look surprise no one on their plant had ever said that.

"Molly you are too young to think about death. The only think you can do is live on in your mothers place. You have to live the life your mother left behind." the queen said taking eva in her arm once more

"and you know what else if you ever need someone to talk to i will always be there to lisen ok" eva nod " and am such that when you and Aikka get marred you will be even more like my daughter," both eva and Aikka's faces tun bright red.

"mother don't say think like that." aikka said.

"come on eva i will let you some cloths for you to sleep in."

"Ar you don't have to i aways sleep in my boxers and spots bra." eva said "i dont like use anythink else" she said

"oh oh ok then you can sleep in Aikka room. Aikka has am exap bed in there." she said befored eva or Aikka could say anything she ran to her room and lock.

"don't do anything i won't Aikka" she yelled out.

"i cant believe my mother just said that." he said as he turn to look at eva "will come on i'll show you were my room is." he said as he took eva hand

"ok" eva said could feel her face turn red once more. They walk to Aikka room in silents

when they get to the room Aikka took out a long short,

"here you can wear this. I'll be right back i have to bring some blanks." he sid Eva noded and he left. He shout the door behind him. eva change quickly. She then sat down on a sofa that was in fount of the window.

She watch as it ran. She then felt a something that landed on her head

"looking at the ran i see." it was Aikka that had just come in he sat next to her

"ya i like watching the ran it reminds me of when i was little my mom would hold me in her arms and we would watch the ran together in the living room we then would fall asleep together." eva toled Aikka he smiled at eva.

"you mean like this." Aikka put his arm around eva. Eva blushed. But she don't want to puch away so she landed back against aikka.

"yes just like this."

and with that they both watch the ran as they fell asleep in each other arms...


	4. Chapter 4

ok this is goinmg to be shourt. plaes review and if you have any ideas for the story plaes tell me i have a wirter block and dont know what should happen next.

* * *

then next morning the queen come into Aikka's room to see both eva and Aikka sleeping in each other arms. She smiled a cat like smiler she want out quickly and want into her room. She get a camera that she get on her last visit to earth and took it to the Aikka's room and said out loud

"WHAT A SWEET COULPLE!!" she yelled then took the pitcher eva and Aikka work up quickly.

"MOTHER!!" Aikka yelled. His mother just smiled

"oh Aikka am so proud. did you asked her to marry you yat?" she asked

both eva and Aikka turn even redder

"no!" they both yelled

the queen smiled "come on it time to eat. Here you are molly you cloths are dry." she said handing eva her cothors. She head out but she stop at the door

"Aikka what are you wanting for? Molly has to change or you want to see moly--" Aikka's moth r don't get to finish her sent because Aikka ran out of the room the queen giggled

"i can tell that Aikka like you eva i never seen him turn red so many times in just 2 days." eva smiled at the queen as she left eva to change.

Eva finish chasing and ant to see were Aikka and the queen were. She found them at the kitchen

"oh molly come and eat with us." the queen said eva nod and walk to them. She sat next to Aikka.

"ohh i cant want to see you too marred you look so cute together." she said making aikka choke on his food.

"what with you Aikka is it something i said" the queen Asked


	5. Chapter 5

ok sorry for taking long here is the new chapter rember to review and if you have any idea plaes tell me

* * *

After eating the Queen took Eva back to her pit, as they walk the queen talk toy Eva a little more about Earth

"oh and what is Halloween? if i may asked" she asked Eva

"that a day when all the littler kids get dressed up like the undead. like a which vampires zombies, and other think. they then go to house to House and they people of the house gave them sweets." Eva said happily.

"wow that seems so much fun but what about teens what do they do?" she asked

"oh some go to party's or have sleepovers and watch some classic moves like umm Little House of Horrors. its a move form the 1990's i think maybe older." she said Eva felt safe with Queen Maya. it was like her mother had come back.

"Oh do you think if i ever go and visit earth i can go and visit you?" she asked

"Yes of course but you have to go to my dumb boring school. but i would love it if you come."Eva said smiling at her.

"ok them lets say that will be a promise then shell we." Eva nod "by the way i would like to speak to your father about treating you better." she add Eva stooped walking

"no you can tell him who i am. you cant please, i want him to fighter out who i am on his own even if it takes him longer ten it should. SO plase i bag you Don't tell him." Eva bleed the queen nod.

"vary will but i will have a talk to him." she said petting Eva on the head

"ok thank you and with that they walk on.

at the pit

Jordan was in the kitchen he was looking for Eva every were and now he was tired , he was going to go out looking for Molly but before he get out of the door Eva walk in with the Queen.

"MOLLY WEER HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL LAST NIGHT AND WAS GOING TO GO LOOK FOR YOU AGAIN." he yelled at her

"Don't you yell at Molly!" the queen yelled at Jordan. she Don't like this boy at all. he was so ill mater. she would rater have Eva with her son then this boy.

Jordan open his mouth to say something but Eva stopped him.

"Don't you eve think about it Jordan. queen Maya took Carrie of me last night and she come to talk to Don Wei." she said

"what is it now young lady?" Don asked as he come in Eva looked at the queen and she walk up the Don...


	6. short chapter sorry

**hi there everyone sorry for not updating sooner i hope you like this chapter tell me what you think**

**i do now own oban star reacers**

"So you are don the mater and you are the one who is support to take care of molly?" the queen asked

"yes that right what do you want?" he asked ruly

"Am here to talk to you how could you treat this wonderful girl like she nothing she is part of this team and if I ever hear that you done something to her you will just hope that the Avatar is kind enough to help you to hid from me!!" she yelled at him she looked so mad and seem really to hit him

"And who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" Don asked her

"I think am a mother and as this child had not a mother or father I have the right to worry about her and care unlike her basted of a father who just leaves her but then again am such you know how that is don't you?" she asked

"What are you talking about?" Don asked

"don't act dumb you left your daughter in a boarding school that right I know I use to be a fan of Maya way not just because we had the same name but because she was going what I always waned to do and that is to be free to be what I want to be who I want and I followed up on what happen to her family and I found that you left your only daughter Eva in a boarding school with no vistas what so ever. What kind of father is that?" Don looked at the Queen and was shook he had no clue that the polite know about him leaving his daughter it has been so long since some one broth her up. How could that be…. He don't know what to say

"no if I ever hear to say or do anything to Molly again you will pay am such this girl hates her father as much as your daughter hates you for leaving her." the queen the turn to Eva "I must go Molly please come for tea tomorrow I would love to get to know you better you are a wonderful young lady." she said as Eva nodded

"Ok Maya I would love to go with you."

"Good now I must go but I will see you tomorrow after your reach.." and with that Maya left

"MOLLY I want to see you in my office right always!!" Don said once Maya was gone.

"Yes sir." Eva followed her father and they went to his office

"Now tell me who is your father so I can call him." Don said looking at Eva who just looked at him not knowing what to say….


End file.
